I dreamt about you
by Mako75
Summary: KibaxNeji YAOI Kiba and Neji are alone at night in a forest, on their way home from a mission together. Kiba is having trouble keeping his hands of the Hyuuga as it is, but what will happen when Neji start to have certain... dreams? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. I dreamt about you

Hi everybody! I don't expect to get a lot of reviews for this since it's a KibaXNeji story. There's only eight romance stories with these two! EIGHT! And here I think they are perfect for each other! One calm and sophisticated and one raw and pure animal! D Opposites attract you know! 3

But anyway, if you read it please review it!

Oh! I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walked over to the brook and splashed water in his face. This was getting ridiculous! He glanced over to the sleeping Hyuuga. Shit… He splashed more water in his face. He had trouble enough keeping his hands off of Neji in the first place. Some random person was always got a handful of dog-nin and was always pleased when Kiba came home from a misson together with Neji. The Hyuuga-prodigy was beautiful, sexy, smart, a kick-ass ninja, hot… And now this! It was practically killing Kiba. Akamaru raised his head towards his master and best friend.

"Shut up!" Kiba hissed. "He is not inviting me to anything! He's asleep! He's dreaming!" Kiba froze when he heard a moan. Oh God! Not this too! Kiba laid his hands over his ears. No, he couldn't take this anymore. Just the smell of Nejis arousal made him want to do things he doubted Neji would like at all. Kiba got up to his feet. He had to wake him up. He would be pissed when he found out it was two more hours until his watch was supposed to begin, but Kiba would have to endure that. It would be a hell of a lot easier than what he was going through now.

Neji let out another moan. Kiba stopped right next to him and looked down on the flushed face. Nejis lips looked so wet and soft and-

"Fuck." Kiba hissed and shook Nejis shoulder. "Neji. Neji wake up."

Neji opened his eyes and looked around a bit confused.

"Kiba?" he said and sat up suddenly as the memories of the dream twirled around in his head. He glanced at Kiba who went over to the brook and splashed even more water in his face. What he needed was an ice-cold shower or bath. The brook wasn't big enough.

Neji blushed. Kiba did no doubt know what Neji had been dreaming about. But did he know about whom…?

"Did I say anything?" Neji asked.

"Huh?" Kiba didn't look around at his temporary team-mate.

"When I was asleep? Did I talk?"

"No. No you didn't talk."

Neji looked surprised at Kiba. Being the expert of reading people he knew what Kiba wanted. He swallowed hard. This couldn't be… He had heard people in the village talk about Kiba. He liked both men and women alike. That was what had gotten Nejis head spinning. The dreams had started then. And the jealousy he felt whenever Kiba was flirting with other people. Other people… He hadn't flirted with Neji at all. Neji didn't know if it was because he wasn't interested or if it was because of Nejis family. Every new week, Kiba would have a new person by his side. It was killing Neji. But now… Kiba wanted him? Neji felt his stomage flutter and cheeks burning.

Everybody knew of the behaviour of the Inuzuka-clan. Some people called it animalistic. When an Inuzuka-member hit puberty he or she started to look for a mate. That meant a lot of sleeping around to find the perfect match. A good personality, good sex, good parenting abilities, preferably a good ninja and without an advanced bloodline better than the Inuzuka one. Nothing should compete with the fact that all Inuzukas were dog-nins or worked with animals in some sort of way. Therefore Neji could never be together with Kiba. Neji mentally slapped himself. Was he just thinking that he wanted to share his life with Kiba? This crush he had on the dog-nin was getting out of hand…

He couldn't take his eyes off Kiba as he shook his head to get the water out of his hair, just like a dog. Neji smiled. He also knew that when an Inuzuka had chosen a mate and marked that person, it lasted for life. Nobody could break that bond. The Inuzuka would never look at another with interest and desire again and anybody who did this towards the mate, was in deep shit. In the mate died, the Inuzuka would not look for a new partner. Once the heart was given away it would never come back. That was the reason Neji got to his feet. Kiba was 19 now, and had not yet found a mate. Most found theirs around the age of 20 and no one above 25 was without. Neji knew that if he wanted to be with Kiba, if only for one time, this would be it. This was the only opportunity. Kiba wanted him and Neji didn't care at the moment that maybe it was only a reaction to the way he, no doubt, smelled.

"Where's Akamaru?" Neji asked and walked over to Kiba. Kiba stood up and looked around.

"He's off there somewhere." He growled and nodded towards the trees on the other side of the brook. "I told him to stay close…"

Neji smirked. The dog was smart. He knew something would happen before the two humans did and he had left to let them be alone. Kiba glanced at Neji. He wasn't mad that Kiba had waken him up. Something was different.

"Kiba, I wa-was just… uhm…"

Kiba frowned. Did Neji just stutter?

"You were just what?"

"Dreaming."

Kiba blushed.

"Yeah, that's why I woke you up. Nightmare?" he looked away to hide his red face.

"No, it wasn't and you know that." Neji said quickly. Better fast then stuttering. Kiba swallowed.

"It's okey, I-"

"I dreamt about you." Neji interrupted.

Kiba stiffened.

"What?"

"I dreamt about you." Kiba stared at Neji who looked straight into Kibas eyes. The insecurity gone. He knew what they both wanted and he was going to get it.

"You want me right?" he continued. Kiba did nothing but stare in to the silver eyes. Neji took another step closer to Kiba and looked up at him. Kiba was slightly taller than the Hyuuga. They could feel the other's breath on their faces.

"I know you want me." Neji whispered. "I can see it in your face. And I want you." Neji laid his right hand on Kibas neck and nestled his long fingers into the brown spikes. He pulled down Kibas head carefully the remaining inch and kissed him. First careful sucking and nibbling but soon Neji opened his lips and licked on Kibas bottom lip. Kiba opened his mouth and met Nejis tongue. God, it felt so good! Kiba felt as if his legs were made out of jelly.

Neji laid his left arm around Kibas shoulders and deepened the kiss more, making sure to know every centimetre of the dog-nins mouth. Kiba laid his hands on Nejis hips and pulled him closer. They broke apart for much needed air. They just panted and kept looking into the others eyes. Nejis hand let go of Kibas hair and travelled down over his neck to the zipper of Kibas jacket. He pulled it down slowly and when he was almost done, Kiba started to kiss him again. Nejis hand travelled up under Kibas shirt against his skin. Kiba moaned into Nejis mouth. They Hyuuga pushed the jacket of his shoulders and lifted up his shirt pulling it over Kibas head. Kiba himself started to open Nejis robes as his own upper body was rid of all clothes. The robes fell to the ground and Kiba almost attacked Nejis neck.

Neji moaned when Kibas mouth travelled over his neck and left shoulder. His head fell back and he grasped for his breath when Kiba kissed the spot just below where his collarbone and shoulder met. Kiba smirked as he felt the shiver go down Nejis spine. So this spot was sensitive? He would remember that. Nejis hand found their way back up to Kibas hair and yanked him up, clashing their lips together. Kiba started to take of Neji his pants and the older man let out a relived sigh when Kiba pushed them off him. His erection was free of the pressure. He ran his nails over Kibas shoulders and Kiba groaned. Neji caught his mouth in an attempt to feel the vibrations.

"I've waited so long for this…" Kiba mumbled into Nejis mouth before kissing him again. Neji pulled back to look into the brunettes eyes. They were darker than usual and misty of arousal and want.

"Really?" Neji said and smiled a little.

Kiba answered by kissing him again.

Kiba tore of his foreheadprotector and threw it on the ground, then he did the same with Nejis. He felt a flutter in his heart as the bangs of almost black hair fell into Nejis face.

'He's so beautiful…' Kiba thought. 'And he wants me!'

"Give me your hand." Neji whispered and took a hold of Kibas wrist. He lifted it up towards his face and let his own slip up so he held his fingers over the back of Kibas hand. He pressed down the pinkie and ringfinger with his thumb and put the two remaining fingers against his lips. He glanced up at Kiba who looked at his mouth in fascination. Neji smirked and slid the fingers in on his tongue. Kiba swallowed hard. Neji closed his eyes and sucked and licked on the fingers, swirling his tongue around them before pulling them out with a little popping sound. He let the hand go and Kiba laid them against Nejis entrance.

"Do it." Neji commanded. Kiba pushed them in slowly. Nejis head fell back and parted his lips, grasping for breath.

"Kiba…"

Kiba pulled the fingers out, almost all the way, before thrusting them back in again. Neji kissed Kiba again.

"Faster, Kiba…" Neji moaned and laid his arms around Kibas shoulders. Kiba complied and kissed that spot next to Nejis shoulder that felt so good.

Neji moaned and ran his nails over Kibas shoulders again. Kiba pulled out the ribbon holding Nejis hair together with his free hand and ran his fingers through it. Kiba started to scissor his fingers inside of Neji to make him ready. Neji kissed Kibas cheek and soon Kiba met his mouth with his own.

"I'm ready, Kiba." Neji said hoarsly. "I need you in me…" Kiba nodded. Nejis hands travelled down over Kibas torso down to his pants. He unbuttoned them and pushed them down together with his boxers. Kiba pulled out his fingers.

"Lay down." He said and Neji laid down in the grass. It was summer and the night was still warm. Kiba went down on his knees between Nejis legs and bent down to kiss his lover with his hands on each side of Nejis head. Neji answered it passionately before moaning;

"Kiba, don't tease me. Give me what I want."

Kiba smirked, and Neji saw a shining white fang. Kiba was turning into his more animalistic self. He positioned himself at Nejis entrance and glanced up at the black-haired man before thrusting into him. Neji arched his back in painful bliss.

"Kiba!" he hissed. Kiba looked down at the man beneath him. He couldn't think straight. All he had was instincts. He thrust again and heard Neji moan. It wasn't enough. He needed him to scream his pleasure. He changed his angle a little and thrust again. No that wasn't it. He changed again. No, still not it. He changed a third time and now Neji screamed.

"Oh God! There!" Kiba smirked showing off his fangs. He thrust again and again. Neji kept screaming and moaning. Neji didn't know it could feel this way. It felt so incredibly good. All he could think about was that he wanted it and he wanted more.

"Kiba, faster! Harder!" Kiba grunted as an answer and did as he was told. Neji felt it build up and he arched his back and dug his nails into Kibas back as he came over their bellies.

"Kiba!" he screamed out.

Kiba felt Neji tighten around him and a few thrusts later he came into him. They panted together and looked into eachothers eyes. Neji saw the animal inside of Kiba and he wondered what he was thinking.

"Neji…" Kiba whispered and the dark glow in his eyes started to disappear. His arms wouldn't keep him up anymore and he almost fell against Nejis chest after pulling out of him. Neji ran his hands over Kibas back over and over. One hand crept up into Kibas neckhair and stayed there as the other kept stroking Kibas back, fingers following his spine. Kiba smiled. He liked it. He noticed the red spot by Nejis shoulder. The place he liked to be kissed. He kissed it softly and his thoughts went away once more. He kissed it again.

"Kiba…" Neji whispered. He didn't want anything. Just to say his name. Kiba kept kissing the spot, then lick it a few times. He started to nibble on it with bigger and bigger movements. He opened his mouth, running his fangs across the soft skin and was just about to bite down, when he heard Akamaru bark. He froze. What the hell was he doing? He got off Neji quickly and looked around startled.

"What's wrong?" Neji sat up. "What did he say?"

"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong." Kiba grabbed his boxers and his pants.

"Then why-"

"I'm just gonna go and-"

"Something is wrong" What did he say?" Neji got up to his knees and grabbed Kibas wrist. He looked up at him with demanding eyes. "Is somebody out there?" he asked and was just about to activate his Byakugan when he felt Kibas lips on his own.

"I was just about to do something I shouldn't. Don't worry Neji. It doesn't concern you. It's nothing." Kiba said and got free from Nejis grasp. He put on his clothes and walked away. Neji looked after him and saw him disappear among the trees in Akamarus direction. He started to put his clothes back on. He touched the red spot on his shoulder before closing his robe. He couldn't shake the feeling of being denied something he craved for. But what?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be a continuation to this but I doubt it will be long. Unless you want it too, of course! -

Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The truth about the mark

I know this story is a bit similar to another at this site. I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING! I had this all figured out in my mind and had written down half of it when I read that story. The similarities are: Neji and Kiba getting it on in the forest (however in mine Neji is more then willing)

And then there's the thing of biting your mate. That's what bugs me most about the similarities. That and that it concers Neji in both. I didn't steal the idea. I just came up with almost the same thing! However that story has chakra-blending and stuff, I don't. In my story the biting is just… oh you will find out if you read it!

So read people! And review when you're done!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked up from his mission-report when he heard a bark outside. He recognized it. He had been together with him and Kiba on so many missions, he even recognized it as a happy bark. Neji swallowed hard. Kiba and Akamaru was walking Hinata home after a day of training. He heard their voices through the open window, but couldn't make out any words. He closed his eyes and listened. Ever since that night together with him a few weeks ago, Neji had never managed to keep his mind of the dog-nin. It hurt as hell due to the fact that Kiba had avoided him ever since. This crush was getting way, way, _way_ out of hand.

He heard mumbles sounding very much like 'bye' and he heard the door open and close. Hinata was in the house, and Kiba was still outside. Neji looked at the window and activated his Byakugan. He wanted to see him without getting seen. He flinched back when he saw Kiba looking up at his window. He even saw a glimpse of the animal in his eyes. Neji found it hard to breathe. It was just as to look directly into his eyes. Neji mentally slapped himself, something he had done many times since he realized his feelings for the younger man. Akamaru licked Kibas hand and Kiba looked down at his friend.

"Yeah, I know… But still…" He was looking sad! Neji stood up so abruptly that his chair fell backwards. When he got up to the window Kiba and Akamaru had turned to leave. Neji jumped down from his window and looked after them, not really sure of what to do. He wasn't a person that usually chases after anybody! Akamaru no doubt felt his smell because he looked around. Kiba looked down at is friend again and turned his head to see what was so interesting. He stopped when he saw the young Hyuuga-protegy. His eyes darted around looking for a reason to leave at once. It was hurtful.

"Stop it." Neji hissed. Kibas eyes fixed on him.

"What?"

"Stop avoiding me! Stop trying to get away! Stop acting like I'm not here because I am! And it hurts when you pretend to not see me when we meet."

Kiba blushed a little.

"Why are you acting like this? We did nothing wrong! And you keep talking to others you've slept with so why not me? What did I do wrong?" Neji found himself getting angrier and angrier. All the disappointment, anger and sadness came to the surface.

"You did nothing wrong, Neji." Kiba answered.

"Bullshit!" Neji yelled. Kiba looked at him in surprise. He had never heard Neji swear like that. "If I didn't then _why_!?"

"Because I did something wrong." Kiba said and looked down at his feet. Neji was standing right in front of Kiba in less than a second.

"Tell me!" He growled and grabbed onto Kibas jacket. Kiba looked startled at the long-haired man. Oh shit…

"I care too much Neji. And that's not good for either of us." Kiba bit the inside of his chin hard. He should not have said that. Oh shit. He felt his thoughts running away from him. All he could feel was Neji. So close… Oh shit…

"What the hell are you talking about!? If you care than that's a good thing!" Neji hardly could finish the sentence before Kibas lips clashed on his own. He stumbled back a step but didn't fall. He had seen the darkness in Kibas eyes and he recognized the craving he felt himself.

He kissed back violently. All the anger and all the longing he felt was in that kiss. Kiba attacked his neck and sucked on it hard. Neji would no doubt get a hickey from that. Neji laid his arms around Kibas shoulders and buried his face in his hair and neck. He smelt of sweat, dog and forest after a whole day of training, but also of that musky scent that was his own.

"Kiba…" he groaned when Kiba laid an arm around his waist pulling him closer and closed the last remaining centimetre between them. Kiba yanked down his t-shirt exposing the left shoulder. Kiba sucked on his collarbone. Another hickey. Then he felt the canine teeth and the wet tounge against the lovely spot just below where his shoulder and collarbone met. Kiba started to bit down slowly.

"Kiba, no!" Kiba was all of a sudden pulled back and Neji opened his eyes to see Hinata with her arms around her team-mates shoulders with a terrified look in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled to Kiba. Kiba eyes went back to his normal ones and he started to look terrified himself.

"I-I uhm… Oh fuck…!" he mumbled.

"Go inside!" Hinata yelled at Neji. He looked at her a bit dumbfounded. Did she just tell him what to do? "Neji! Go inside!" she yelled again. "And no Byakugan!" There was no arguing in that. Neji looked at the two of them shocked but did as she said. She was main-branch after all and her word was above his. She had just never used that against him before. He did however stay right inside the door to hear what the two team-members would say to eachother. He was quite surprised when he heard the sound of a palm meeting a face.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Hinata hissed.

"I- I wasn't thinking." Kiba said and laid a hand over his red cheek, not daring to look at the furious woman.

"Obviously!" Kiba wasn't surprised at Hinatas anger. He had seen it before on missions when her friends were hurt. And now she had a very good reason to be angry with him. "I can't believe you!"

"I didn't know what I was doing, Hinata. I didn't mean to do it! I know I can't do it!"

"When the hell did this happen?!" she demanded. "How did you even end up kissing?!"

"We… we're together on our last mission together."

"That was weeks ago! Why do you so suddenly- Oh God you wanted do do it then too!"

"Y-yes. I almost did but Akamaru stopped me…"

Neji frowned. He remembered that. Kiba had been doing the exact same thing when Akamaru had barked that time. What was so wrong with Kiba kissing him in a spot that felt so good? Neji touched the spot with his fingertips and felt that longing feeling after something he had been denied yet again. What was it?

"Kiba! You can't!" Hinata yelled.

"I know I can't! That's why I've been avoiding him! And now he got too close! I couldn't think!"

"Neji doesn't know what this is! Otherwise he would never have tempted you to do it! And you can't just do it without asking, Kiba!"

"I know that I shouldn't! But I go on pure instinct! I can't control what I do when I turn that way and you know that! It's the same thing when I'm in battle."

Hinata didn't answer to this. They stood there for a while and just looked at each other.

"Go home Kiba." She finally said. "Try to find somebody else."

"What do you think I have?"

"He can't be the one. How much you both want to. You haven't gone through with this yet so there's a way back. Take it. My father would never allow it."

"I know… I know…" Neji heard Hinata walk up to the house.

"Hinata!" Kiba called.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Kiba-kun. I'm just sad."

"I'm so sorry." Neji found it utterly hard to listen to Kibas sad voice.

"It's not your fault. Go home Kiba. And get some sleep."

Neji walked further into the house, so Hinata wouldn't know he had been standing by the door listening. It was however useless because the look in Hinatas eyes told him she knew.

"Don't you know about the Inuzuka-clan? Aren't you supposed to be a genius? How can you _temp_ him like that?" she pushed him backwards but he didn't fall this time either. Jounins didn't fall of simple pushes.

"I don't understand, Hinata-sama. What's so wrong about him kissing me? You've never had anything against him kissing other men?"

"This is different!"

"How? Because I'm a Hyuuga?" Nejis eyes narrowed. Was that it?

"No! Because he is an Inuzuka! You honestly don't know what he was close to doing?!"

Neji shook his head. He didn't understand at all.

"He was just about to mark you!"

Neji flinched.

"What?"

"When an Inuzuka-member finds a mate they make a mark somewhere on the mates body. A mark by biting down and leave scars of their teeth, showing that the person in question is taken. You didn't know this?"

Neji shook his head in disbelief.

"This is not possible…" he mumbled. He had always thought the marking was figuratively speaking.

"Do you even have the slightest _idea_ on how much trouble that would bring the two of you?"

Neji sat down on the couch in the livingroom. Kiba wanted to mark… him? It wasn't possible!

"What about... all the things an Inuzuka looks for in a mate!" Neji said and looked up at his younger cousin. "I thought the whole mating-thing was a way to have a family! Children! I can't give him that! And my bloodline is more advanced than the Inuzukas! And-"

"Neji!" Hinata snapped cutting of his rambling. "The Inuzuka-line is very complicated. The animal in them search mainly for somebody to have a family with. The human does to but he or she also searches for somebody to be happy with! They can if they want to, search for love. Kiba is even more complicated since he is bisexual. He has fallen for you."

Neji starred at her

"He has?"

"Yes. I don't know whether you have fallen for him or not but you can't be together."

"Why?"

Hinata sighed. So he had. This would be so much easier if Neji didn't love Kiba back.

"Because neither the Inuzuka-clan or the Hyuuga-clan will accept this. The Inuzukas want heirs. Their clan is getting smaller and to lose Kiba to a man is impossible for them. They won't let it happen. And my father will never let you go from our clan. You are the familys pride, Neji. You know that." Hinata sat down on her knees infront of him, taking his hands into her own. "He won't let you go. He is about to make you marry another branch family-member. And soon. He is going trough all our unmarried female relatives for the best match for you."

"_What_?" Neji didn't believe what he was hearing.

"You have to forget about Kiba. He's avoiding you because he knows all it will bring is problems and pain. And you saw it yourself. All he did was to be close to you and all his self-control was out the window."

"I don't believe this." Neji said and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Neji nii-san. I'm sorry this happened to you two."

Neji didn't really listen. He went into his room and closed the door. He leaned against it and slid down to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair. His thoughts twirled. Impossible… Kiba wanted to mark him. Kiba wanted him to be his mate. Kiba loved him. Neji touched the spot again. And the longing feeling he felt himself? Damnit, he wanted Kiba to mark him. He wanted it just as much. Marrying another family-member? Impossible. He would never be able to go through with that! Neji had been with both women and men before, but knew he preferred men. He preferred Kiba. He wanted Kiba, Kiba, Kiba! He wanted Kiba to bite down. Set his marks on his body so everybody would know who he belonged too, and who belonged too him. But Hyuugas never married somebody of the same sex. The big conservative clan still frowned upon homosexuality. Most people didn't care anymore, especially not ninjas. They knew that they could very much die the next day. To be limited to half the people around when it came to love was just plain stupid. Take whatever love comes your way was the motto of many shinobis around the world. But Neji didn't want anybodys love but Kibas. He had it but couldn't accept it because of his family? When would this God damn clan stop fucking him over?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little angsty there, ne? The only thing I like about this chapter is the kiss-scene. And Hinata... shakes head If you knew how much better it would have been if you just had let him do it. It's a real bummer when you only makes things worse with your best intentions.

Please review! It makes me happy. Even more when you beg! Yeah, you! You know who you are!


	3. Confiding

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hana asked and looked over at her not-so little-anymore brother by the kitchen-table. Kiba woke up from his dreaming.

"Huh?" he said and looked up at Hanas face where she was standing by the kitchen counter, peeling carrots.

"I said why are you looking at me like that?" Hana wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at… " Kiba trailed off.

"What?"

"Your mark."

Hana glanced at her bitemark next to her right elbow.

"Why?" Hana frowned. Kiba didn't answer. To Hana that was answer enough. She took her carrots and sat down in front of Kiba.

"Why are you eating that?" Kiba got a disgusted look on his face.

"I swear this pregnancy is turning me into a rabbit or something. All I want to eat is carrots and cucumber." She snorted.

Kiba grinned but Hana saw it was only half-hearted.

"Spill it. What's wrong?" Kiba didn't say anything.

"Oh come on!" she said annoyed. She had better things to do than too look at him all day.

"Where does Keita have his mark?"

"On his hip." She said and took a bite of a carrot. "Are you worried of not finding anybody?"

"No."

"Have you found somebody?"

Kiba didn't answer at first and when Hana was about to ask another question Kiba spoke up.

"Yes…"

"You have?" Hana said surprised and stopped chewing.

"Yes. But it won't be accepted."

"If you mark her, the clan will come around. They know the bond cannot be broken. I mean, they were pissed at the fact that Keita and I marked eachother. They preferred we'd marry outside of the clan to expand it. But they seem happy enough now that I'm having four kids. At once! I swear I'm gonna kill him after their birth." She chuckled a little but when Kiba didn't, she got her serious face back.

"It's not our clan I'm worried about." Kiba said and ran his hand through his hair. "They will accept it after being bitchy enough for a time. As you said, they know the bond cannot be broken. It's… his clan I'm worried about."

Hanas eyes widened.

"_His_ clan?"

Kiba didn't answer.

"Who…?" Hana started to run possible people through her brain. "Oh God, it's not Shino-kun is it?!"

"Eww, stop it! Shino's my best friend!"

"Then who is it?"

"Aren't you gonna continue chewing sometime soon?"

Hana growled at him but did start chewing again.

"It doesn't matter. I can't be with him anyway." Kiba stood up to leave.

"Sit!" Kiba sat down on his chair at the same time as Hanas three dogs sat down on the floor wondering what the hell they had done now. "Not you!" she said annoyed and waved at the three dog-brothers. One of them made a questioning sound and she shot him a glare. "Shut up. Brothers matter! You three should know that! Get outta here!"

Kiba smirked at the three brothers who smirked back and then left. Akamaru however stayed and laid his big head in Kibas lap too support him.

"Now you tell me who he is!" Hana demanded. Kiba looked a little taken aback by her words. Hana had calmed down a lot when she married Keita, and even more when she got pregnant. Now her mild fury was back, and Kiba knew it was best to tell her if he wanted to live long. He scratched Akamaru behind his ears and looked out the window.

"Uhm… He's uhm… Neji…"

When he didn't hear Hana say anything he glanced over at her. She was starting at him with wide eyes and mouth wide open.

"Neji?" she said. "As in Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes…"

"Are you _insane_?"

Kiba laughed a little.

"Yeah, obviously."

"But… but he's nothing like us! I mean he's… a _Hyuuga_!"

"I know he is. That's the problem."

"How did this happen? Have you been _together_ with him?"

Kiba smirked at the memory. He could hear Nejis voice in his head. _'I dreamt about you. I know you want me. I can see it in your face. And I want you.'_

"Yeah I've been with him. I almost marked him then."

"But you didn't." Hana let out a relived sigh and laid down the half-eaten carrot on the table.

"Akamaru snapped me back to reality. But then… yesterday… I've been avoiding him because I know I can't be with him and that I can't mark him because he's a Hyuuga. I didn't even think he cared. Then yesterday he came up to me and demanded to know why I had been avoiding him. We ended up kissing and I almost marked him again. This time Hinata practically tore me away from him. God, he probably hates me now, now that he knows what I was about to do."

"Why would he hate you? For being in love with him? It seems to me he wants you too."

"He's a Hyuuga. He can't be with me. They will never accept it."

There was a loud knocking on the door and Kiba stood up.

"That's probably Shino and Naruto. We're training today." Kiba got t his feet quickly and hurried out in the hallway.

"Hi guys!" he said with a fake grin, when he opened the door.

"Hey Kiba! Ready to go train?" Naruto asked with an even bigger grin. This one however was genuine.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kiba was putting on his sandals when Hana came out in the hallway. She totally ignored the two young men standing outside the door.

"We got to talk to mom about this, Kiba."

Kiba looked up at her from his place on the floor.

"There's nothing to tell her."

"This is important, Kiba!"

"There's nothing I can do and nothing anybody can do about it! Why worry her?"

"You almost did it! Twice! We should talk to mom right now!"

"Don't make me regret that I confided in you Hana!" Kiba said and showed of his fangs. He got to his feet and went out the door. He slammed it shut as soon as Akamaru was out.

"What was that about?" Naruto said because he couldn't stand the silence.

"Forget about it. Family-business. Don't worry." Naruto looked worried at his friend anyway but didn't say anything more. The walk over to the training grounds was quiet, so when they arrived and saw Rock Lee in the middle of it all Naruto had to yell.

"Hey Bushy-Brows!" Lee turned around to look at them. He shouldn't have. Suddenly he was pinned to the ground by no other than Neji, with a kunai against his throat.

"Don't be distracted so easily, Lee. I think you should have learnt that by now." Neji said and got off him. He looked over at the three people newly arrived.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto said and held up his hand in greeting.

"Hi, Naruto." Neji gave him a weak smile before his eyes wandered of to Kiba.

Kiba had stopped when he saw Neji. He couldn't go closer. He couldn't. He could feel the urge to be near him even when he was standing this far away from him. Nejis strong scent filled his nostrils and he could hear him pant. God, this was pure torture! Neji had similar problems. Although he couldn't feel the dog-nins smell he could very much feel the urge to be close to him. His hand travelled unconsciously to his left shoulder and he could see Kiba stiffen. Why did it have to be this way?

"Hyuuga Neji!" a chunin jumped down from a nearby tree. "Hokage-sama wishes too see you."

"Hai. I'm going right away."

"Hai!" the chunin jumped off.

"Lee, I got to go. But I'm sure you can train with our friends here."

"Okey, Neji. See ya!"

"Bye Neji!" Naruto said. "Hey Lee! Wanna spar?" Lee answered with a smirk and got into his fighting stance.

Neji walked against Kiba. It was the closest way to the Hokages tower and everybody would find it odd if he didn't take that way. Kiba didn't move. He knew that if he made his muscles go they would go and do something he shouldn't. Neji stopped right next to him.

"I'm not mad." Neji said quietly. "But we can't be together. You should go and find somebody else to be your mate."

"I don't want anybody else." Kiba heard himself say the words but didn't really grasp that he actually said it. Neji stopped breathing for a few seconds. Kiba tore his eyes from the ground and looked into Nejis eyes. Neji saw a glimpse of the raw side in those eyes and grasped for his breath. The crush was no longer a crush. It was pure love. How the hell did this happen?

"I can't. I want too but I can't." Neji jumped off.

Kiba didn't say or do anything. He just stood there like he had, as if Neji was still standing right next to him. Neji wanted too. He had been sincere. He wanted too, but he couldn't.

"I did not just hear you say that."

Kiba sighed and looked at Shino. It was impossible to see his reaction because of his high collar and glasses but Kiba knew his friend was in utter shock.

"Hyuuga Neji?!"

"Yeah…" Kiba said and smiled. But it was a sad smile.

"You… You've really chosen him. I mean _chosen_ him!"

"If I were given a choice, this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't believe this! And he wants you?!"

Kiba almost felt to laugh. The whole situation was so absurd that it even got Shino to talk more than he usually did in a whole week! Kiba sat down and hid his face in Akamarus fur. He felt the tears building up. He hadn't cried in years.

"Kiba…" Shino said sad.

"It just had to be an Hyuuga, didn't it? Anybody else would be honoured to have a place in the Inuzuka-clan. But no… I had to go and fall in love with an Hyuuga."

"You love him. And you've chosen him." Shino sat down next to his friend. He pushed his glasses back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This was not expected."

"I know." Kiba glanced over at Shino and laughed a little. "aren't you gonna tell me how stupid I am?"

"I think you have that one figured out all on your own. So this is how it's gonna be? You're going to be bachelor for the rest of your life?" Shino chuckled. Of all the people he knew Kiba was the sluttiest one by far. He was always sleeping around and with several different people in one weekend. Yes, Kiba was defiantly one of those shinobis that took whatever love came in his way. And now he wouldn't look at another for the sake of Hyuuga Neji?

"I know… It's hilarious isn't it?" Kiba grinned his fake grin and looked over at Lee and Naruto who had no idea what was going on under their very noses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews make me wanna write, people! Me don't like this chapter at all. But it sort of had to happen so the stuff coming in next can happen. ya now? I know ya know, ya know. Shut up!


	4. He's mine!

**This chapter is baaad. Way to mushy. I apologize. REVIEW it makes me smile ! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Now how the hell did this happen?' Neji was pressed up a tree with his robes open and had a male jounin he couldn't remember the name of, sucking on his neck.

'No, Neji. Don't think. Don't think about Kiba. You're going to forget about him. Forget about Kiba... Kiba…'

He felt lips on his own and the hot, alcohol breathing of the jounin.

'Go back to being the cold-hearted Hyuuga. It suits you better.'

Neji kissed the jounin back, trying his best to feel nothing but desire. He failed miserably but kept on trying.

He had been miserable all day. Why would now be any different? After the painful meeting with Kiba he had gone to the Hokages office only to have her yell at him for handing in his report way over time, that it was poorly written and that it didn't match his team-mates reports. Well Neji had other things on his mind when he wrote it. Then she gave him a mission requested by his uncle Hiashi.

He was to train some of the Hyuuga branch kids, who were still in the academy, for some weeks. Who were better to teach them how to use the Byakugan if not him who had mastered it? Neji understood it was just a way to keep him close. Hiashi didn't know anything about Kiba but Neji knew about his uncles plans to marry him. Soon, Hinata had said. That meant that Hiashi didn't want to risk Neji going off in a longtime mission.

The kids were horrible. Smart ass little punks. They had always shown Neji respect and still did, but not towards eachother and they were terrible at handling the Byakugan. They thought they were the greatest just because they had it and that was no doubt what the other kids in school said. Had Neji been this snotty in school? He couldn't remember. The most annoying kid was a girl who would be a swell fangirl when she grew up. She was head over heels in love with Neji and bothered the shit out of him.

The day had not gone well. At an attempt to forget his thoughts Neji had gotten himself really drunk after his training session. He had a faint memory of the man now assaulting his nipples and groping his ass, buying him a drink or two. He didn't know at all how they got out here.

'Stop thinking Neji. Just stop thinking.'

Kiba was walking home together with Naruto and Shino after their training. Shino was quiet as usual but what bothered Naruto was that Kiba didn't laugh and make jokes with him like he usually did. Something was wrong. Very wrong, but the two of them were just not that sort of friends. They never really talked about important stuff. Naruto could feel the tension in the air and he knew Shino knew what was up. Naruto didn't like being the only one out of the loop! He was a second away from starting to yell and make his two friends spill it, when Kiba suddenly stopped. He was looking through the trees and Naruto could feel his chakra rising. What was wrong? Was somebody in there?

Somebody was in there allright. Kiba had stopped when he felt Nejis scent. His scent blended with a lot of alcohol and worst of all, another mans aroused smell. Kiba felt his chakra rising and his thoughts started to disappear. Why was Neji together with a man? An aroused man? Among the trees? The answer was quite abvious but Kiba didn't want to believe it.

"Kiba?" Naruto said carefully. He recognized it. Kiba was getting ready to fight. Kiba started to walk in among the trees, ignoring Akamarus whining. The dog didn't want him to go, he too knew the answer.

"Oi! Kiba!" Naruto said louder, but he still didn't get an answer.

"Come on." Shino said and the three of them followed the dog-nin in among the trees.

The moon came out from behind the clouds. Kiba wished it hadn't. Now he could see what he didn't want to see. Neji was in the arms of another man. Kiba could feel his heart being ripped apart.

"No…" he whispered, his voice dripping with pain.

The man pushed off Nejis robes and started to kiss Nejis left shoulder.

'My mark! He is _mocking_ my mark!'

"Woah…" Naruto had come up next to him and starred at the sight of the two men among the trees. This was the first time he had seen Neji together with a man. No, this was the first time he saw Neji together with anybody!

"Kiba." Shino was about to grab Kibas arm to hold him back, but his hand fumbled into thin air. Kiba had run off to protect his mate.

Neji felt the mans lips on his shoulder. It felt good but it was different somehow.

'Bite down, Kiba. Why won't you make the mark?' His thoughts came around and he remembered suddenly that it wasn't Kiba. He started to panic when he realised the man was unbuttoning his pants.

'No, no, no. This isn't right! I ca-'

His thoughts were cut off when he heard word being screamed.

"Tsuuga!!" A dark spinning blur rushed by and the man was suddenly ripped away from him and thrown into a nearby tree. Neji starred in shock at the scene in front of him. Kiba was beating and beating, and throwing punches at the man and roared. The man was blocking as much as he could but never got the chance to either get away or punch back.

"Kiba!" Neji saw how one Shino, one Akamaru and three Narutos ran past him to drag the furious dog-nin of his target. Shino grabbed a hold around Kibas shoulders and pulled him away. Akamaru took his right arm in his mouth and hold on as tight as he could, without snapping the arm in two. The three Narutos took a hold of the remaining arm and two legs. Kiba still tried too get loose so he could hit the man again.

"You don't touch him!! You don't _fucking_ touch him! He's _mine_ you asshole! I'm gonna rip you apart!"

The man got to his feet but didn't do anything more. All he did was to stare at the raging beast that once passed for a human. Kiba was absolutely furious and let the animal take over completely.

"He's _my_ mate!! Mine!!"

Neji managed to get his legs moving. He hurried up in front of Kiba and took the dog-nins face between his hands and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Stop it, Kiba! You have to stop it!"

What he had only seen glimpses of before was now the only inhabitant in Kibas eyes. The animal had taken over. But at Nejis words he instead saw a glimpse of the human, the same way he before had seen the animal.

The jounin opened his mouth to speak but was met by a growl from Kiba and he snapped it shut again. Neji turned his head around towards the man he had forgotten completely about.

"Leave! Go home!"

"But Neji-"

"GO!"

The man nodded and jumped off. Neji didn't know him but he doubted he would keep his mouth shut about this. A crazy male Inuzuka calling a male Hyuuga his mate, was not something that happened every day. Konoha loved gossip. Kiba lounged forward again, not wanting to let the man get away but the men and the dog held him tightly. He was not going anywhere.

"Stop it!" Neji hissed. "He's gone! He's not here anymore!"

Kiba sniffed in the air, and started to calm down as he felt the smell of the man fade away. He breathed heavily and after a while his fangs and claws went back to normal size and his eyes returned half to normal. He was still upset so they wouldn't go back completely. His breathing wouldn't calm down and he looked straight into Nejis eyes, letting him see everything he felt.

"Let go of him." Neji said without looking away. Naruto looked at Shino who nodded. The two bunshins holding on to Kibas legs disappeared in two smokeclouds, the real Naruto and Akamaru let go of his arms and Shino let go of his body. Kiba fell towards Neji, hiding his face against his neck and threw his arms around Nejis waist, clutching on to his robes, like he would disappear if he let go. Neji let his arms slid around Kibas shoulder and he held him tight.

Kiba forgot about everything. He was in Nejis arms, that was all that mattered. He felt his incredible smell, his soft skin, his long hair. It was his Neji. His. He turned his head to lick the mark on Nejis shoulder but then stiffened. It wasn't there. Thoughts came running back. Neji wasn't his. Neji wasn't his mate. There were no mark.

Kiba started to struggle. He wanted to get away. Neji wasn't his.

"Kiba, please…" Neji whispered in his ear and his arms around the younger man hardened.

"No." Kiba said, still struggling.

"Please!"

"You're not mine. No matter how much I want you too, you're not! Kiba pushed him away, getting free and met Nejis crushed eyes with his own, equally crushed. Kiba wiped away a few stray tears, mostly formed by the betrayal he had felt, with the palms of his hands violently. He let out a sigh of complete defeat and jumped off.

"Kiba!!" Neji yelled and was about to jump after him when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down and saw two sad dog eyes. The huge dog shook his head slowly.

"But he needs me…" Neji pleaded.

Akamaru nodded but didn't let go of his sleeve.

"He doesn't want you too go because you can't stay with him." Shino explained. After being on the same team as the nin-dog for seven years he understood him very well.

Neji fell to his knees. He starred after Kiba. The man he loved. Yes, he loved him very much. Neji realised he had loved Kiba longer than he had admitted to himself. He had waved it off as a little crush but it wasn't. He remembered the pain he had felt whenever he saw Kiba together with somebody else. And if Kiba saw him as his mate… The pain he must have felt just now… Still feeling…

"It's not supposed to be like this. Love is not supposed to hurt."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woot! I see my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. This cannot be! I really got to shape this up! And it's getting to mushy and lovesick. Gotta do something about that as well. Let them eat cakes! Yes cakes. Without shirts on. Yes, without shirts on. **

**It's 9 a.m and I'm out of bed? Yeah I had disturbing dreams about T-bag from Prison Break. Don't know why. He was going to do 'stuff' if you know what I mean, to my little cousins. I decided to get up. Why couldn't I dream about Michael instead? Doing 'stuff'... With me! What am I talking about? You little pervs! I'm talking about eating cake! With out shirts on… mehehe**

**If you REVIEW I'll lend him too you! T-bag that is. Michael is mine. You don't touch what's mine. **


	5. Go!

**Yes yes Hinata will be OoC in this chapter as well. Come on the poor girl has grown up a bit!**

Naruto unlocked his door and went inside his empty apartment. He took a deep breath and looked around. When would life stop fucking him and his friends over? Naruto had been in somewhat shock after Kiba had run away. He had never seen that one coming. After helping Neji home, in silence, he had Shino had walked home, in silence. Akamaru had gone off on his own. No need to worry about him. He could take care of himself just fine. Wouldn't be a good nin-dog if he couldn't, ne? Shino hadn't said anything until they got to the place where they usually parted. Naruto had given him a little wave and a 'bye'. But Shino didn't nod as he usually did. He had stayed put and looked at Naruto.

"The Hyuugas don't accept homosexuality." After that, Shino had gone about his business. Naruto didn't think he'd ever understand the bug-user. But now he at least understood why Neji and Kiba had been acting so strange. He hadn't realised on his own why they couldn't be together.

A shadow outside made him stop. Who was that? No? Could it be? He went up to his window and opened it.

"You know it's getting a bit chilly." He said to his friend.

"Yeah…"

"Wanna come inside?"

"Yeah…" Naruto pushed the window open enough for Kiba to come inside, he closed it when Kiba had come in into the room. The brunette sat down on the floor and rested his head on Narutos bed. Naruto looked down at him.

"Want something?"

"No thanks."

Naruto nodded and sat down next to him, also leaning his head on his bed.

"Why did you come to me to talk?" Naruto asked. "I don't know anything about stuff like this."

"I don't wanna talk about Neji. I wanna talk about… how I become that thing."

Naruto turned his head and looked at his friend.

"How does it feel?" Kiba continued. "When you turn into him?"

Naruto frowned.

"A total lack of control. Just a lot of feelings. Mostly rage and hate."

"God… Here I feel sorry for my self. I'm still me, you turn into somebody else. A demon…"

"How does it feel when you turn into… you?"

"I loose my thoughts. Only a few words comes when I think. Instead I think more in pictures and feelings smells and sounds. I can't really reason… I don't think about what's right or wrong. I go on instincts. I'm an animal."

"I do that too. Well Kyuubi is an animal so… Do you turn that way often? I mean I've seen you do it in battle but never like today."

"It have happened… Mostly when we're in a really bad battle. If somebody hurts my teammates way to much… The adrenaline flowing and whatever… But today when I saw Neji with that guy… I totally lost it in a second. I think of him as my mate and he's not."

Naruto didn't say anything. Kiba had said he didn't want to talk about Neji but it was obvious he did. Naruto didn't know what to say. What could anybody say to make him feel better?

"Love is not supposed to hurt…" Kiba said.

Naruto smiled a little.

"Neji said the same thing after you took off."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He would have gone after you if Akamaru hadn't stopped him."

"How is he?"

"He's like you. Miserable."

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know…" Naruto said carefully. "I think he sees you as his… partner as well as you see him."

"Why do you think that?"

"He mumbled on how much he wanted you to bite him, when we took him home. I'm not sure I wanna know what that's about. But I'm sure it's kinky."

Kiba started to laugh. And it was genuine. A real laugh. It wasn't even that funny, he just felt like he needed to laugh. He hadn't done it for real in weeks. Naruto laughed with him.

"There you are!" Naruto said. "I was wondering were the Kiba I knew went."

Kiba laughed even more.

"God, this whole thing is so fucking stupid!" he laughed. "Could you ever imagine me fall in love with the 'I'm-so-much-holier-than-thou-Hyuuga-Neji?'"

"Never!" Naruto laughed. "I still don't believe it! But I think we managed to get that stick up his ass out quite good when we were kids. I just never imagined that you would stick something new in there!"

Kiba roared with laughter. He laughed so much the tears flowed and he fell down on the floor. The laughter died out eventually and Kiba let out a longing sigh.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on!"

"You don't wanna hear."

"Yeah I do! Come on!"

"Seriously."

"Say it!"

"Suit it yourself." Kiba sighed longingly again. "I was just thinking about the sounds he made when I stuck that new thing into his ass."

Neji woke up from arguing voices down the hall. What time was it? 3.17 a.m. Who the hell was up now? He rubbed his eyes annoyed when he heard that it was Hiashi yelling, but he sat up and starred at the door in disbelief when he heard Hinata yell back. Neji got to his feet. It had been two days since the incident among the trees and he hadn't been out of the house. He had been walking around the Hyuuga-compound, waiting for the storm called Hiashi.

He opened the door just a little so he could hear what the argument was about. He had a slight idea and he was right.

"You need to calm down, father!" Hinata hissed, trying to keep her voice down, but it was difficult when her father was acting the way he did.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe this! It's impossible! Neji can't be involved in anything like this!"

"You need to sit down and take a deep breath. I don't see why this is such a problem anyway."

"There are _rules_! _Traditions_! Is he ignoring them?!"

"He's not ignoring anything. If he was he would already be with Kiba."

"Inuzukas!" Hiashi said the name like it tasted disgusting. "All beasts!"

"You don't talk bad about the Inuzukas infront of me, father." Hinata said. Neji grasped for his breath. He had been shocked enough when she had been standing up towards himself, but Hiashi?! This was incredible! When did the shy girl become so brave. Obviously Hiashi didn't know either because it got very quiet all of a sudden.

"Don't look at me like that. Kiba is one of my best friends. He has saved my life several times. Even Hanabis once. Don't you talk bad about the Inuzukas when it's thanks to Kiba that you have both your daughters alive." Hinata was pissed off. Hiashi decided to change the subject.

"Neji will be married."

"So you've told me."

"Tomorrow we will announce the engagement."

"What?!"

Neji felt his whole body freeze.

"To whom is he getting married, may I ask?"

"Hyuuga Hitomi."

"Hitomi-chan?! Are you crazy? You sure know how to make people miserable don't you? You will ruin three peoples lives with that!"

"Stop talking nonsense Hinata!"

"I'm not! Hitomi-chan and Haru-kun loves eachother! You really are blind if you can't see that!"

"Hitomi is the best kuniochi in the branchfamily. Of course she will marry Neji."

"I will never agree to this!"

"Hinata!"

"You were the one who said I would be part of all major decisions from now on! And I refuse! You need to let go of your damn conservative thoughts, father! Neji loves a man! So what?!"

"I can never-"

"Didn't you promise your brother to keep him safe? To do what's best for him? At the moment you're doing what's the worst for him. Father… Neji is gay. He loves Kiba. Even if you force him to marry Hitomi there will be no children. Even if he would be with her he wouldn't let her have his children. He has sworn not to bring children to this clan."

"How can he say that?!"

"He doesn't want anybody to go through what he and his father has been through. He won't have children as long as the system we have remains. Father… Kiba won't be able to keep away from Neji. He sees him as his mate even though he doesn't want to. He can't help it."

Neji couldn't believe this. Hinata was so strong. She said what was on her mind and her father listened! He didn't even try to talk back anymore! Could it…? Was it possible…? Was she convincing him…?

"If Neji was main-branch I wouldn't say this, father. Then I he would be the heir, not me. But he is side-branch. Let him go."

Neji forgot to breathe while he waited for Hiashis reply. This was impossoble!

"I can't." Hiashis voice spoke. Neji felt his heart throb with pain. He clutched his hand over it to try to clam it down.

"Then you have judged him to death."

"You've impressed me Hinata. You will make a strong leader for the Hyuuga-clan. However, as long as I am this clans leader, things will go my way."

"You're killing him. His body will go on, but you will take the rest of his soul."

Hinata got up and left him. She walked calmly but when she passes Nejis door he pushed it open. She looked at him and suddenly fell. Neji grabbed her, hoisted her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed.

"Hinata!" He closed the door so Hiashi wouldn't see this when he walked by. The newly found respect he had for his meek daughter would no doubt decrease if he saw that she had fainted again.

"Hinata!" Neji said and slapped her carefully over her cheek a few times. "Hinata-sama wake up!" Hinatas eyes fluttered open and she blushed.

"Neji nii-san…"she whispered. She sat up and looked around confused, then she seemed to remember, because she blushed again.

"Thank you." Neji said and smiled.

"Fo- for what?"

"For standing up for me. I've never seen you that brave." Hinata let out a nervous laugh.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life!" Neji laughed a little. They heard footsteps in the hall as Hiashi walked by to his and his wifes bedroom.

"He will never agree to it." Hinata said sad when they heard the door close.

"No, he won't. Guess I could do worse than Hitomi…" Neji whispered. It hurt. It hurt like hell and he had to hold his hand over his heart in an attempt to make the pain go away. It didn't work of course.

Hinata swallowed.

"Go." She whispered with.

"What?"

"Go to him."

Neji starred at her.

"It hurts me like hell to see you two like this. I can't imagine what you feel like. I think you should go. Let him mark you. Father maybe throws you out but you can still be with Kiba right?"

"He will never let he take the secrets of Byakugan with me. No one has ever left this family before."

"Sometime has to be the first. And besides, you have the heir on your side. He can't take the title away from me. I'll do anything to change his mind. You're not the first one to suffer from the conservative mind of him and the Hyuuga elders."

"Are you… saying I have your blessing to go against the entire clan?" Nejis eyes were round like plates. Hinata swallowed hard and then nodded.

"Yes. Go to him." Hinata gave him a peck on his cheek and hurried out of the room. Neji flew up and threw off the sweatpants and t-shirt he had been sleeping in. He got into his traditional Hyuuga-robes and realised the comical in going against the clans wishes in those clothes. He didn't care to change though and jumped out of the window.

**Cliffhangers is da bomb! But this one is not so nerve-wrecking like some I've read. YOSH! I can finally start with the chapter I've been longing for to write. Oh! Did I make the whole cliffhangar thing worse now? Pity.**

**REVIEW! I love it when you do!**


	6. Do it

**Hanai-kun you can't do this to me!! I love your reviews and now your computer mess it up?! I will never forgive it! Especially not when I have such a chapter here! Oh the pain I feel! I would gladly bitchslap it if I could!**

**Another sad thing is (well more for you than for me since I know what happens next), that I have really much stuff too do! Argh! And I'm beginning to realise that I can't keep pushing it away for the reason to write fanfiction... So… sadly there might be a while for me to get next chapter up. (This story is getting longer than I intended it too.) But there will be more, I promise. And keep in mind that I'm saying _might _be a while. _Might_. I have little to no selfcontrol.**

**On with the story!! **

Neji jumped against the walls of the buildings and lonely trees too come to Kibas apartment. He lived in what was called the Inuzuka district. Why was it called that? Well, because a lot of Inuzukas lived there. And if they stayed together there wouldn't be any complaints about dogs barking in the middle of the night by bitchy neighbours. Inuzukas didn't react on things like that. Neji stopped infront of a building. He knew Kiba lived here but he didn't know which apartment.

"Byakugan!" he scanned the apartments and saw Kiba in his bed. Second floor, the corner. Neji saw a tree standing right outside the window. He felt a little sting. How many people hadn't used that to get in to Kibas bed and arms? He shook his head. It didn't matter. Now he was going in that way and nobody else would after that. He jumped up the tree and onto the windowsill. It wasn't hard to get the window open, he was after all a skilled jounin. He pushed the window open and was about to jump down on the floor when he saw Akamaru look at him with disapproving eyes. Neji swallowed.

"I'm here to stay, Akamaru." He whispered. He always felt a little stupid when talking to the dog. He didn't know why but it wasn't because he was a dog. Maybe because he couldn't read him as easily as he could humans? Yeah that was probably it. Akamaru could hide his thoughts if he tried hard too, something not many humans could from the Byakugan eyes. The nin-dog cocked his head to his side, wondering what the hell Neji was talking about. This he could read easily.

"I'm here to let him mark me. I'll give it all up for him if I have too."

Akamaru still wasn't convinced. Neji looked over at the sleeping Inuzuka-boy. Yes, asleep Kiba still looked like a boy. However a very sexy boy…

"I love him, Akamaru. I want to be with him."

Akamaru seemed to think about this for a moment, then he nodded and went for the door. He threw a last glance at Neji and then Kiba before leaving. Neji jumped into the room, walked across the floor and closed the door. He stopped and stared at the sleeping Kiba. God, he was beautiful. Neji walked over to him and looked down at him. He kicked of his sandals and started to unbutton his robe, leaving it half open.

He crawled on all four over Kiba, his face hovering above his. His long dark hair fell down in the face below him. He had not bothered to put in up in his usual ponytail or to hold it back with his forehead-protector. It was still at home at his nightstand. Neji couldn't stop himself. He bent down and kissed Kibas lips softly. Kiba let out a little moan and blinked confused a few times. Neji pulled up his head again and watched as Kiba woke up. The bruettes eyes focused slowly on the man above. However he didn't look surprised. He looked worried and calm at the same time. Both because of the simple reason that Neji was there.

"What are you doing, Neji?" he asked.

"I'm kissing you." Neji answered and lowered his face towards Kibas again. He kissed him, but it was still sweet and soft. However this time Kiba kissed him back. Soft sucking and nibbling.

"You shouldn't be here…" Kiba said against his lips. Neji lifted his head again to look into Kibas eyes.

"Yes, I should. This is exactly where I should be…" He pushed his robe of his left shoulder. Kibas eyes widened and he let out a small whine.

"Don't temp me. I can't do it. They'll never agree."

"I'm not tempting you to do anything. I'm telling you to do it." Kibas eyes were not looking away from the pale shoulder. Neji saw the animal awaken.

"I want to be with you. I want you to mark me. Do it, Kiba." He touched the spot with his right fingers sensually. "Do it." He whispered. In the time of only a second Kiba had grabbed on too both of Nejis wrists, and spun them around so Neji was at the bottom and Kiba on top. The thin slits that were Kibas eyes looked fascinated on the longhaired man beneath. Neji was breathing heavily and was all too well aware of his position at the moment. When he had been on top he had been in control of the situation. Now he was completely at the mercy of Kiba. Said man lowered his face towards the spot and Neji closed his eyes. When nothing happened he opened them again. Kiba was very close to his face and looked interested into his eyes.

"If I do it you'll be my mate for real." Kiba whispered huskily the animal gleaming in his eyes.

"Was there I time when I was not?" Neji whispered. He hated how weak that had come out.

"No going back. They will cast you out."

"Give me what I want. Give me your mark!" Neji demanded. He didn't like to not be in control. Even though he had been at the bottom that time in the forest, he had been the one in control. He had been calling the shots and Kiba had followed them. Now Kiba was in charge. He smirked down at Neji and suddenly there was a pain shooting through his shoulder.

"Gaah!" Neji grasped and then clutched his teeth together, squinting his eyes shut. The other two times Kiba had kissed, licked and nibbled on the spot before attempting to bite him. Now he attacked the spot without such things and simply bit down with his fangs. Was he making sure no one could stop it this time? One of Nejis hand found its way around Kibas waist. The other into his hair, holding on tight. Neji arched his back towards his mate and opened his mouth in a silent scream. The whole thing looked familiar to a vampire attacking his prey. Neji could feel how the teeth pulled out from his flesh and skin. Now Kiba kissed the spot and licked up the blood running down Nejis side onto his white robes. Neji let out a little whimper but when Kiba looked at his face Neji had a face of satisfaction.

Kiba captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Neji could feel the metallic taste of his own blood and he loved it. He was Kibas mate. He was going to live together with him for the rest of their lives and there was nothing Hiashi and the Hyuuga-clan could do about it. Neji didn't care about them anymore.

Kiba kissed Nejis cheek before returning to the little wound. He licked it and yet again the pain shot through Neji. But it was a good pain. Neji loved it.

His hand was still entwined in Kibas brown spikes and now he pulled it back to catch Kibas lips in a deep, burning kiss. It was hot and demanding. Neji wanted to be in charge again. Kiba let him dominate the kiss but suddenly he started to laugh. Neji let him go, very confused.

"What's so funny?"

"You better enjoy this while it lasts."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm gonna get slaughtered by your loyal fangirls when this come out!" he laughed.

"Jerk!" Neji did the same move Kiba had done and grabbed his wrists and turned them around. Neji pinned Kibas arms to the sides of his head and straddled him. Kiba continued laughing.

"Jerk." Neji said again but he was smirking. "Don't talk about them. It's a turn off. You're ruining the moment."

"Then what do you want me to say?"

Neji laughed. Oh that was just too easy! He couldn't pass on the opportunity though, he had too say it.

"My name." He bent down and kissed Kiba then started to kiss hick neck. He wandered down over his collarbone to his chest. He flicked his tongue against his left nipple while massaging the other one with his thumb. Kiba moaned. Nejis kisses continued downwards. He stopped when he reached Kibas white boxers, the only thing he was wearing. He licked the skin just above the brim and stroke the inside on Kibas thigh from his knee all the way up to the growing bulge with his fingertips. He rubbed it gently over the fabric.

"Fuck Neji…!" Kiba hissed. 'That's the spirit!' Neji thought and smirked again.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed, Kiba."

"What…?" Kiba went beet red. What did he have to be disappointed about?

"I thought you were a guy who slept in the nude. You did in all my fantasies." Neji looked up at Kiba smirking mockingly.

"I slept in your fantasies? We were doing more fun stuff in mine." Kiba mocked back with a grin. "But I can always start too sleep without. If you want me too."

"Yes." Neji said hoarsely. "I like easy access." He kissed Kibas cock, still with the boxers in between.

"Stop teasing me, Neji." Kiba pleaded and his head fell back against his pillow.

"Fine." Neji sat up and pulled of his bloodstained robes and tossed them to the floor. He pulled down Kibas boxers and soon they were at the floor as well. Nejis eyes glistened when he looked at Kibas erection. He took it in his hand and stroke the tip with his thumb. Kiba moaned.

"No… I think we need a little more teasing…" Neji mumbled. He leaned down and took the tip in his mouth, sucking it a little. Kiba let out a gasp. Neji smirked. He liked Kibas sounds and knowing that he did that to him. He flicked his tongue against the tip and earned another moan. He put his tongue by the base of his cock and licked it slowly all the way to the top. He flicked his tongue at the tip again before sliding the whole thing into his mouth, deepthroating him.

"Neji!" Kiba gasped and entwined his fingers in Nejis long hair. He felt the claws against his scalp but Kiba didn't hurt him. Neji started to move his head back and forth slowly, sucking his cock.

"Oh fuck…!" Kiba growled with an animalistic voice. Neji was going at an irregular pace, all to tease. The grip in Nejis hair tightened and started to pull Nejis head back and forth in the pace Kiba wanted. Soon Kiba felt that he didn't have to do that. Neji kept going on his own, in the speed he had set up. The teasing was over. Now all he wanted was to satisfy his mate.

"Fuck Neji, it feels so good…!" Kiba hissed and arched his back, moaning. An idea formed in Nejis head and he moaned himself. Sending the vibrations over Kibas cock. He felt Kiba shudder under him.

"Oh shit…!" Kiba whispered. Neji looked up at him. He was close to coming. Neji sucked a little faster and harder, but Kiba didn't come. Neji looked up at him disapointed. Was the bastard holding back? He let the cock slid out of his mouth and Kiba whimpered of the loss.

"Come for me, Kiba." Neji whispered and gave the cock a lick. "I want you too." He took the entire cock in his mouth again, sucked hard and then moaned once more.

"Neji!" Kiba groaned and came into Nejis mouth. Neji swallowed it and gave Kibas softening cock a last kiss before crawling back up over his body. He looked down at Kibas face. He had his eyes closed, flushed cheeks, mouth partly opened showing of his fangs, and he was breathing heavily. God, he was so sexy. Only the sight of him was almost enough for Neji too come himself. The dog-nin half-opened his eyes and he took the sight of his mate in. Fuck, Neji was so beautiful. He laid his hands on Nejis thighs and slid them up to his hips. Neji bent forward, stopping an inch from Kibas lips.

"Want to taste yourself?" he asked huskily. Kiba blinked surprised a few times. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before.

"You taste really good…" Neji whispered and pressed his lips onto the ones below. Kiba licked Nejis lips and Neji parted them to let his tongue in. They met and the brunette was allowed dominate this kiss. Kiba could feel a different taste in Nejis mouth and wondered. 'Is this what I taste like?' Neji pulled back and broke the kiss. He got off Kiba and sat down next to him to take his pants off. Kiba sat up as well and started to kiss Nejis neck from behind. The longhaired man tilted his head to the side to give Kiba better access. He lifted his hand and ran it through Kibas soft spikes.

"Kiba…" he whispered. Kiba lifted his head and met Nejis lips. Neji broke the kiss and turned around, facing his love. He grabbed Kibas right hand and lifted it towards his face. Kiba swallowed, knowing what was about to come. The most erotic sight he had ever seen. Neji did the same thing he had done that night in the woods. He held Kibas hand up with his fingers around the back of his hand, pushed the pinkie and ringfinger down with his thumb. He looked up at Kiba and smirked at his flushed face. He then laid the fingers against his lips. He kissed the tip of them before sliding them in. Kiba grasped for his breath. How can something so simple like him wetting his fingers be so God damn sexy?

Neji closed his eyes and moaned a little. Kiba could feel the vibrations against his fingers and he licked his own lips. He could feel himself getting hard again. Neji swirled his tongue around the fingers to wet them. He pulled them in and out a few times just to tease Kiba. Yes, Neji really liked to tease. He pulled the fingers out a final time, dripping with his saliva. He pushed Kiba back against the wall so they were half-lying down, with himself on the top. Kiba laid his fingers against Nejis entrance and pushed them in slowly. Neji grasped for his breath.

"Holy sh-" was all he managed to say before Kibas fingers pushed inside of him again, cutting him off.

"Deeper… Push them in deeper…" Neji whispered demanding. Kiba kissed the new mark on Nejis body and complied. Neji fell forward, pressing his body against Kibas and hissed when the fingers hit that wonderful spot inside of him.

"Kiba…" he moaned. Kiba continued to thrust the fingers into him and loved every sound his mate did. He started to scissor him which made him sound even more. Neji reached back and grabbed Kibas cock. He stroked it a few times, letting Kiba know he wanted it in him. Kiba pulled out his fingers and laid his hand on top of Nejis. They put the tip against Nejis entrance and Neji sat down on it quickly. He threw his head back in bliss and a silent scream as it filled him. He sat still for a little while, letting his body get used to the new thing inside of him. He pushed himself up and thrust back down. Kiba grunted and laid his hands on Nejis hips. He gritted his teeth showing off his sharp teeth. Neji lifted himself and thrust down. Again. Again.

"Please Neji… Faster…" Kiba begged. Neji smirked. He went faster to please him. Kiba took a hold of Nejis cock and started to pump him.

"Neji…" Kiba mumbled against his shoulder and he licked the spot. Neji moaned. It felt so incredible. So good. He continued to ride Kibas cock, but opened his eyes when he realised… it wasn't enough.

"Kiba… I want to lie down… I want you to- ah!"

"Me to what?"

"Nng…Take me…"

He didn't have to tell him twice. Kiba pushed Neji back on the bed, laying himself between his legs. He held himself up with his arms on each side of Nejis body and looked down into Nejis eyes with raw lust. He thrust himself in hard. Neji gave out a scream. Kiba had hit the spot right on and the sensation went trough his entire body.

"Fuck…! How can you be so tight?" Kiba groaned as Nejis shudder went trough his body as well. He pumped hard into Neji, making him scream with every thrust. It didn't take much longer before Neji could feel his climax building up. He ran his nails over Kibas back and screamed.

He soon came over their bellies and felt the muscles inside of him contract. Kiba groaned high as he felt Nejis muscles around him. He thrust a few times more, riding the orgasm together with his mate and soon came himself, inside of Neji.

His arms wouldn't carry him anymore and he fell on top of his lover. Both panted heavily. Nejis hands started to stroke Kibas back, following his spine with his fingertips. Kiba closed his eyes. He found it soothing. His claws returned to his normal nails and his fangs grew back to their normal size. He buried his nose in Nejis hair, it smelled so good. He concentrated on the fingers travelling over his back and the nails rasping his skin occasionally. He was half awake and half asleep when a thought hit him. And he didn't like it.

"Have you done that to everybody you've been with?" he asked.

"Done what?"

"The thing you're doing right now? With your hands?" Kiba lifted his head to look at Nejis face. He looked like he didn't have a clue what Kiba was talking about. His hands suddenly stopped and he frowned.

"I didn't even realize I was doing it." He said confused.

"So you don't know?"

"No, I… I've never done it before. It just felt so natural to do it right now…"

Kiba showed off his fangs in a happy grin and kissed Neji passionately.

"You don't like it?" Neji asked when Kiba nuzzled his nose into his hair again.

"I love it. Do it again."

Neji blinked a few times and groaned before rolling over to his back. Bad idea. He gave out a small yelp of pain. His shoulder, his back and his ass hurt like hell. He smirked a little. It was worth it. They had ended up having sex two more times before falling asleep. It had been so good. Yeah, it had totally been worth it. He sat up but felt an arm nestling around his waist.

"Where you going?" Kiba mumbled. "Stay here."

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Hn…" Kiba mumbled and fell asleep again. Neji smirked.

"Dumb mutt…" he mumbled and kissed Kibas cheek before standing up. He pulled on his boxers and went out in the apartment. He went through the door right beside the bedroom door into the bathroom. When he came out again he decided to drink a glass of water. He went through the surprisingly tidy livingroom into the kitchen, which was tidy too. Neji smirked. The bedroom looked like it hadn't been cleaned for months.

"Good morning, Akamaru." He said to the big dog lying on a blanket in the corner. Akamaru raised his head and yawned.

"Did you get some sleep at all?" Neji asked going through the cupboards, looking for a glass. He remembered how loud they had been. Akamaru answered by rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Neji smirked and took out a glass. He filled it with water and drank it all at once. When he put the glass down, Akamaru was sitting in front of him with a red bowl in his mouth.

"You're thirsty too, huh?" Akamaru nodded and wagged his tail when Neji took his bowl. He filled it with water and put it down on the floor.

"Well ain't this a pretty sight? The Pup finally found himself a mate ey?" Neji twirled around. A big black and white dog was sitting in the door to the kitchen. He was obviously a nin-dog because he was missing his left ear and had a patch over his right eye. That and the fact that he could speak sort of gave him away.

"A Hyuuga?" The dog said surprised. "Well, I knew the Pup would find himself something spectacular but this, I didn't expect." There were a few barks outside the livingroom window and three other dogs jumped in. All were grey and white and looked identical.

"What do you mean you _knew_?" The first dog growled.

One of the newly arrived dogs let out a noise that sounded like laughter to Neji.

"Bakas." The first dog simply said before turning back to Neji. He looked him up and down before walking up to him.

"Don't look like that. If you let the Pup bite you, you can't be like the rest of those stuck-up Hyuugas. I'm not gonna bite your head off. Can't promise the same thing about Tsume though."

"Maybe you can put in a good word for me?" Neji asked and bent his knees to be more of the same level as the dog. He made sure too stay a little higher though. Being below meant he submitted to the dog and would be considered lower in rang. That he would never accept.

"Maybe." The dog smirked. "What's your name, pup?"

"Neji."

"Hyuuga Neji… I've heard of you. One of the best. I said the Pup would find something spectacular, now didn't I?" the dog turned his head to the other four dogs. Akamaru rolled his eyes and the other three chuckled. The leader dog rolled his eyes back at them and took another step towards Neji. He put his nose into his hair and sniffed him a little.

"It's quite hard to tell… You smell a lot like the Pup right now… But you must be close relative with the Hyuuga on the Pups team, ne? You smell a bit alike. Though yours is more masculine."

"Hinata-sama is my cousin. Our fathers were identical twins."

"Ah, Hizashi…" the dog smirked. "Tsume looked up to him. Maybe she won't bite your head off either."

"I know you're her dog, but I've never been told your name." Neji said.

"Hn. My name is Kuromaru. And the knuckleheads back there are the Haimaru Sankyodai. (1) They're with the Pups sister."

Neji nodded towards the three dogs and Kuromaru smirked once again.

"I like you, pup. You show us respect. Many thinks were just dub mutts. Thinking they can order us around just 'cause were dogs."

"If you're anything like Akamaru you deserve respect." Neji answered.

"I _really_ like you. The Pup made a good choice. I'm even gonna try to keep Tsume away from here until tomorrow. We just came here too see what kept the Pup away from the meeting this morning, but I find his reason valid enough." Kuromaru turned to leave. "Come on Akamaru. I bet you're tired of listening to them. Let's go." All five nin-dogs jumped out the window.

Neji smirked. Another day without Tsume? An empty apartment? His body didn't hurt so much anymore, all of a sudden. He went back into the bedroom.

'They all liked me.' He thought to himself, a bit proud, as he crawled over Kibas body on all four.

"Kiba…"

"Hnmm…?"

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"I want to have sex."

"Again? Now?" Kiba opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. I don't care." He bent down and licked Kibas cheek. He smirked when he felt Kiba shudder. Kiba buried his nose in Nejis hair.

"Was Kuromaru here?" he asked surprised.

"Yes." Neji wasn't surprised Kiba felt the dogs scent in his hair.

"Oh shit! The meeting!" Kiba rubbed his face annoyed.

"Don't worry. Kuromaru found your reason valid enough. He even said he'd keep your mom away from here until tomorrow." Neji said and nibbled on Kibas ear.

"He said that?"

"Mmhmm…" Neji said and started to massage Kibas nipples.

"How did you get him to do that?"

"He did it on his own. He said he liked me. He said he really liked me." Neji started to kiss Kibas neck and went down over his chest.

"How did you pull that off? Kuromaru hardly likes anybody."

"I showed him and the Haimaru brothers respect."

"They were here too?"

"Yes."

"You're really something you know that?"

"I do know that." Neji said annoyed. He didn't like that his advances were ignored. He went back up to Kibas face and kissed him roughly. "So are you gonna fuck me or not?"

**(1) As we all know 'Aka' means red and refers to Akamarus fur when he eats a soliderpill. 'Maru' is a common way to end a boys name. But 'Kuro' means black and refers to Kuromarus black fur. 'Hai' means yes, ash or grey and refers to the brothers grey fur. 'Sankyodai' means 'three brothers' or 'triplets'. ****Guess only hardcore Inuzuka-fans knows these stuff.**

**Ahh… Mansex with a dominat uke is the sexiest ever! **

**And when I decided to let Kuromaru say 'pup' over and over again I started to laugh. I started to think about Wolverine in X-men and how he says 'bub'. So I guess I see them very alike. Although Kuromaru can work in groups just fine. Whart sort of nin-dog wouldn't be able to work with an Inuzuka?**

**I got to ask you one thing… I know I do Hinata out of character from the real story. I just like the idea of her getting more confidence. But I wonder… do I do the guys OoC? 'Cause I don't want too. I mean, I can't keep them completely in character since situations like in this chapter doesn't happen in the real thing. But is it believable? **

**Please review and tell me what you think about… everything:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Yukisama

**Oh, took me a while, ne? I'm stuck on my SasuxNaru story now and I can't let it go since everybody seems to love it so much. But I have to finish this one as well. I've made a promise to myself that I shouldn't have more than two stories going at the same time here. So I have to finish this before Gaara can get his hands on the Hyuuga-prodegy. Yes mah lovahs! A GaaxNeji-story is up next! **

**I have different ideas to that one and maybe you want too help me decide. **

**VERMILLION (inspired by the lyrics from the songs Vermillion part 1 and part 2 by Slipknot) **

**1 a) Neji is a guitarist in a j-rock band and spends a night with a certain read-headed fan. Afterwards he can't forget him but has no way to get in contact with him. **

**1 b) Neji is a guitarist in a j-rock band. He keeps talking to a boy at a chatroom who doesn't know who Neji really are. The boy is a big fan of Nejis band and his biggest dream is that they would sing a song written only for him. **

**2) Neji is a vampire in a not so distant future. About 50 years ago he had a human demon-vessel for his lover, Gaara. Gaara wanted Neji to turn him into a vampire so they could spend eternity together but Neji refused. Both out of love and out of fear of what Gaara would become with a demon trapped inside of him. Now they meet again. Neji, the fullblooded vampire by birth and Gaara, the disciple under one of the most feared vampires in the world. Will the reunion be filled with love or hate? **

**3) The Chuunin-exams are once again held in Konoha and the Kazekage is there together with his siblings. He feel that he is being watched wherever he goes but doesn't think about it too much since he is used to it. But why does that Hyuuga show up everywhere? Really, it's starting to get annoying. **

**So please send me your opinion and maybe why you want that story. Thanks! **

Kiba looked out the window. He never really liked it when Akamaru went out without him. Not that he couldn't take care of himself. Heck, he probably did better alone then what Kiba did. Kiba just didn't like it. 'He's not on his own. Kuromaru and the triplets are with him…' He thought to himself and took another sip of his tea, looking at the rain pouring down outside.

"What's wrong?"

Kiba turned around. Neji was standing in the door to the bedroom. Kiba smirked. Well, it was a different look for the Hyuuga. He was wearing a meshshirt with sleeves running just below his elbows. Over it he had a black t-shirt with a red kanji, saying Inu. Both of his arms were bandaged but only over his hands up to half his underarms. He wore black pants cut of below his knees and his regular sandals. The clothes were obviously Kibas. Neji couldn't wear his bloody Hyuuga-robes now could he?

"Nothing." Kiba answered to Nejis question and smiled a little. "It's just me being stupid as usual." His eyes met Nejis under the long bangs that kept falling into his face.

"Why haven't you covered your forehead? You always do."

"I don't have the bandages. I left my room yesterday without them and my forehead protector."

"Hn." Kiba took another sip.

"I should go back to the Hyuuga compound."

Kiba choked on his tea and spit it out on the floor, coughing. He was going to what?!

"Why?!" he asked between the coughs.

"I have a mission to teach some kids how to use the Byakugan properly." Neji smirked. "I might be an outcast by now but I can't ignore my mission. I have to go and see if they want me to continue or not."

"Oh." Kiba said and tried to sound normal. It was hard when you're coughing.

"Calm down Kiba. I'm not going back there for good."

"I knew that!" Kiba said irritated and blushing. Neji walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Kibas neck when he finally managed to stop. He ran his fingers through Kibas neckhair and Kiba felt a shiver go down his spine. He loved it when Neji did that. Neji looked into his eyes seriously.

"W-what?"

Neji swallowed.

"I love you." He hadn't said the words since he was little. But now he wanted to say them again, because this time it was true. He really did love Kiba and he wanted him to hear that. He would tell him often. He smiled.

"I love you, you stupid mutt."

Kiba starred into Nejis eyes with surprise. He didn't doubt Nejis words. He would never have let him mark his shoulder if it wasn't true. He just never really thought he would hear them out of the older mans mouth. Kiba grinned happily and threw his arms around Neji, hugging him tight. Hiding his blushing face against Nejis neck.

"I love you too."

"There's one thing though…"

"What's that?"

"You need to find me another t-shirt because there is no way in hell I'm wearing this!"

"Why not? It looks good on you!" Kiba laughed.

"They'll think I'm mocking them!"

"You're an Inuzuka now."

"No, Kiba I'm not. Not yet." Neji released him.

"What does that mean?" Kiba frowned.

"It means that my name is still Hyuuga Neji. You giving me this mark does not count as a marriage, Kiba, and you know that."

"Does _not_ count as a marriage?!" Kiba took a step back and looked at Neji as if he was crazy.

"In the eyes of the _law_! Kiba…!" Neji sighed. "I just said 'I love you' didn't I? Don't take everything so personal! I'm just saying-"

"What are you saying?!"

Neji looked at him with a death-glare.

"That we should go to Hokage-sama and make this legal. The bond is unbreakable. They can't separate us but they sure as hell make our lives hell if we don't get it legal. I see you as my husband now, you idiot! Fucking jerk!" Neji said and went back into the bedroom to find a different t-shirt.

"Fuck…" Kiba groaned. He had gone back to being self-defensive. He was used to having some people from the higher clans mocking him for being an Inuzuka. A dog. A beast. He hadn't been thinking. He was just about to follow him when there was a knock on the door. He sighed again and went to open it.

"Hinata." He smiled when opening the door.

"Hi, Kiba-kun." she smiled. Kiba moved aside so she could come in and closed the door after her.

"Where's Neji nii-san?"

"He's in the bedroom looking for a t-shirt."

"Oh, I have some clothes here for him." Hinata said and held up a plastic bag.

"He'll be happy about that. My clothes are not good enough for him." Kiba smirked. He sniffed a little in the air and opened the door again.

"Hi Sakura."

Sakura was standing outside the door with her fist up, just about to knock.

"Don't 'Hi Sakura' me! Where were you this morning?"

"Huh?"

"Your check-up! You've missed your appointment three times already! The hospital made me go all the way over here to do that stupid check-up!"

"Sorry. I don't like the hospital smell."

"Nobody likes the hospital smell. And you'd think you'd be used by it, by now. After all the time you've spent in there. You're more there than I am!"

"That's not true! You're a med-nin!"

"Kiba you honestly don't-" Neji stopped abruptly when he saw the two girls. He was without the t-shirt, only in the mesh-shirt and the pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Oh, hi…?" he said. Hinata smiled and gave him the plastic bag.

"Clothes, bandages and your hitai-ate." She smiled. Neji smiled back.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him. He was so incredible _hot_! She had seen him almost naked before in the hospital, but that was not the same thing! Somebody with blood all over and broken bones was never sexy. This however was. A mesh-shirt… The hips… The long hair falling in to his face… Those eyes…

Kiba leaned a little closer to her.

"You're drooling." He growled. He didn't like the girl starring at his Neji. Hinata started to giggle a little and Neji smirked. Jealously was cute in small doses. Beating somebody senseless, like Kiba had done before was not.

"I am not!" Sakura said annoyed. And took a step away from Kiba. She looked at Neji again and frowned. "Did somebody bite you?" she said surprised and raised her hand, the blue chakra flaming around her hand.

"NO!" Kiba and Hinata yelled. Neji flinched back and grabbed Sakuras wrist tightly.

"Eh?" Was all Sakura could say. She looked at the three people. Hinata and Kiba sighed relieved, but Nejis grip tightened.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Sakura started to yank at his grip, then suddenly stopped, her eyes big as saucers. "That's a Inuzuka-mating mark!"

"Hn." Neji said and let her go.

"W-who gave you that?" Then she suddenly remembered who's apartment she was in.

"No fucking way!" She starred at Kiba. "You-you-you…!"

"Take a deep breath, Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"I don't believe this!"

Neji rolled his eyes and looked through the bag.

"Do they want me to train the children?" he asked and looked at his younger cousin.

"No. They said they'd set Keiko-san on training them until you come back."

Neji and Kiba stiffened. Until he came back.

"Neji…" Kiba said and reached out his hand to touch Nejis shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Neji said and took a step back. He pulled out a black t-shirt from the bag and pulled it over his head. He glanced over at Kiba. "Stop looking like a beaten puppy. You dragged that one on yourself. You dumb mutt." He walked into the apartment, tossing the bag into a corner. He sat down in the couch and put on his hitai-ate.

"So… When will they take this to the Hokage?" he asked.

"Hokage?" Sakura woke up from her shock. "Who will take what to Tsunade-sama?"

"You think they would do that?" Kiba asked and swallowed.

"They're talking to her right now." Hinata sat down next to Neji and took his hand in hers. "They refuse to understand. They will do anything to get you back, Neji."

"What's going on?" Sakura looked at Kiba.

"The Hyuugas are against us being together."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a woman, that's why. No little geniuses running around you know." He smiled sadly. He pushed past her up to Neji. "I'm sorry for what I said." He laid his hand on Nejis cheek. Neji smiled

"Dumb mutt…"

Kiba grinned and kissed him softly.

Sakura felt a drop of blood running from her nose.

"Okey! Okey! Break it up you two! I have to do that check-up!"

"I really don't see why this is necesarry! I'm healthy!" Kiba said grumpy.

"Stop being a baby and strip out of that shirt now." Neji smirked.

"Perv."

Hinata blushed and giggled a little. Sakura felt another drip of blood from her nose.

"Seriously, Kiba. I need to do that check-up."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." The four turned around to the door. Kibas mother, Tsume, was standing there together with Kuromaru and Akamaru. "Tsunade-sama has summoned us. We will meet the Hyuugas in a half an hour. So maybe you should fill me in on what you boys did to get us all into this mess?"

----

"It's time to go inside." Tsume said and came into the room where most of the Inuzuka-clan was waiting. "The Hyuugas are already there."

"Hai." Kiba said and stood up, scratching Akamaru behind his ears at the same time. Neji grabbed a hold of Kibas hand and held it tight.

"I won't be going back. No matter what they say."

Kiba smiled.

"I know." He kissed his mate and followed his mother, not letting go of Nejis hand. This had come sooner than expected. Kiba had thought he'd have maybe even a week together with Neji before the Hyuugas brought this up to the Hokage. He didn't like this one bit. Them acting so fast indicated that they really wanted Neji back. And fast.

Tsume led the way through the halls in the Hokage-tower. When she opened the doors and let the Inuzukas go into the conference room all the Hyuugas glared at them. All except Hinata who smiled a little, when her father wasn't looking. Most of the conference rooms in the Hokage tower had tables since it was very inconvenient to have papers lying all over the floor around you. This room was however without tables and was mostly used when it involved the Inuzukas. Dogs can't sit by a table.

The clans had split up on each side of the room. The clan-leaders and the elders were sitting in the front row. Tsunade was sitting furthest away, facing the two clans. Kiba smirked inside of his head. This reminded him of school.

Neji and Kiba sat down in the middle in the front, with Hiashi next to Neji and Tsume next to Kiba. The two clanleaders.

"You two sure have put me in quite a mess here boys." Tsunade sighed and put away the papers she had been reading behind her. "How am I supposed to solve this?"

"By making Neji come home with us!"

Neji sighed. He knew whom it was who had spoken so directly. Hyuuga Hayao. His fathers uncle. A side-branch family member and first councillor of Hiashi

"Neji is a grown man. He can do whatever he wishes." Tsume sneered.

"Don't talk to me like that, you brat!"

"Brat?! You do not call me a brat! I am a clanleader and I demand fucking respect!"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. The meeting had been opened 20 seconds ago and they were already in each others throats.

"Shut the fuck up." Somebody said calmly from the door with a bassvoice that made everybody feel the vibrations. Everybody turned around surprised.

Neji had too blink a few times, trying to make sure what he saw was the real thing. There was a _huge_ dog by the door. It was even bigger than Akamaru. He was completely white, not a single coloured hair on his body. His nose shifted a little in grey but you would still say it was white as well. He had a scar going from the left side of his nose over his face across the right eye and up to his ear. The scarred eye was white as well from blindness but the healthy one was deep red.

"Language, Shiromaru." Nejis eyes wandered to the petite woman standing besides him. She was short and looked even more so next to the huge dog. Her hair was snow-white, completely straight and reached her knees. Her skin was porcelain white. She was wearing a white kimono and the colour of the foreheadprotector across her eyes were also white. If somebody were to meet them in the middle of the night, they would surely be mistaken for ghosts. But what interested Neji the most was the red triangle. She didn't have one on each cheek like all the Inuzukas. She had one below her mouth. It went from the corners of her mouth and over her chin. Neji couldn't help but stare in fascination. Who was she?

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Tsume asked and was about to stand up.

"Stay where you are. When Hana told me Kiba had found himself a mate I had to come and meet him."

"And that can't wait?" Tsunade said irritated.

"It most certainly cannot. If I'm supposed to fight for him I would like to meet the boy."

"Yuki. You should go home and rest."

Neji looked over at Hayao who had spoken. Out of concern?

"I'm fine, Hayao-kun. I wonder if you are. It's been at least 20 years since the last you have spoken directly to me. Are you ill? Or are you finally over the whole thing?"

Neji frowned. What did these two have in common? Why were they talking like this?

"Yuki. Go home." Hayao said and sighed.

"Don't you dare tell her what to do!" Yukis white dog growled and got into a battle-stance. Yuki sighed.

"You need to calm down, Shiromaru." Yuki tugged at Shiromarus ear. "You're still worried he will try to sweep me off my feet, ne? Like he used to do?" Several of the people in the room choked on their breaths. What the hell was she saying?

Yuki turned her head towards Neji. He felt as if she was looking into his very soul. And he couldn't even see her eyes. He was very tempted to try with his Byakugan but he refused to do it. If she had her eyes covered she had a reason. The woman walked up to him and crouched down in front of him. Neji was certain she could see through her hitai-ate. Neji was quite curious about why she wore it. Only active shinobis wore it. There was no way this old lady could be.

"Excuse me Tsunade-chan. Is there any way I can have a private talk with Neji-kun here?"

"We've just begun our meeting, Yuki-sama."

Neji looked at Tsunade confused. The old lady called the Hokage for -chan and the Hokage herself called the lady -sama? Who was this woman?

"I beg for all of yours forgiveness. But I really need to talk to Neji-kun. It won't take long. I need to fill him in on some family-history before we continue this."

"Baa-chan, what does that matter now?" Kiba said and laid a hand on his grandmothers shoulder. "That has nothing to do with me and Neji."

"It resembles to one and other, ne? I still want to talk to him."

"Fine." Tsuade sighed. "10 minutes."

"20."

"15."

"Sold." the old woman stood up and waved to Neji to follow her. Neji looked at Kiba questionly. His mate nodded and Neji got to his feet and followed the old woman out in the corridor, hearing the protests of Hayao following them out.

She closed the door after him and sat down on the floor in the hallway, leaning her back against Shiromaru.

"Since we don't have so much time, we'll stay here. That and my legs hurt."

"Hai." Neji sat down in front of her. She eyes him up and down again. Well, at least that was what Neji though she did. However that was possible with her eyes covered.

"I was supposed to marry Hayao." she said suddenly. Neji looked at her shocked.

"O-oh?"

"We were on the same team. Me, him and Kibas grandfather, Hige." Neji didn't say anything. He just waited for the woman to continue.

"I was so proud to come into such a good team. The two heartthrobs in our class. Hayao was the best in our class. Hige was almost at the top as well. Me, I was at the very bottom. But I trained very hard to become as good as them And soon I was able too give them a match. I was madly in love with both of them. I never told them that though. Didn't want to break whatever bond we had. Then on my 20th birthday, Hayao asked me to marry him."

"Why?"

"He said he was in love with me. I believed him. I still believe him. He probably was. It was the Hyuuga clanleader however, you own grandfather, who told him to propose to me. I was a strong kuniochi. I would give the Hyuuga-clan many strong children. That and my ability to see into peoples souls. That mixed together with the Byakugan could be a powerful weapon."

"They would let a branch familymember be apart of that?"

"It wasn't sure it would work. And your uncle was just a boy then, and already engaged. Hayao was the best alternative. When we told Hige about our engagement he became reserved. He stopped being with us. He even changed his team. I went to his house one night to demand an explanation. He seemed very bothered with me being there and every time I touched him he would squirm. I actually though he had a fever. When I was to lay my hand on his forehead to see if he did, he grabbed my hand." Yuki held up her left hand for Neji too see. He could see the scares after teeth between her index-finger and her thumb. Nejis hand lifted unconsciously to his own mark, hidden under the fabric of his shirt. "He started to lick, nibble and kiss this spot. I knew what it meant. But I didn't stop him. I don't think I could if I wanted too. He was very determined. He wouldn't let Hayao have me. But I chose Hige that night. It was my choice and I became his mate. That's one of the main reasons to why the Hyuugas and the Inuzukas doesn't like each others. Your family thinks Hige took something from them that rightfully belonged to them. And I guess that he sort of did. Kiba and Hinata were put on the same team to bring the familys closer together. And it did. You and Kiba have broken that again. And made it worse."

"Do you think Kiba made the wrong choice?" Neji clenched his fist. Not in anger but more in despair. He wanted this woman to like him. He had seen the love Kiba held for her in his eyes when they had spoken in the conference-room.

"Most certainly not. Kiba couldn't have made a better choice. If you see past the whole man-man thing. I would like to see both of my grandchildren be parents. But I'd rather see him happy though. I don't see anything bad with this. But your family do. They think we are once again trying to take something that belongs to them."

"You never belonged to Hayao. You belonged to us." Shiromaru muttered. Yuki smirked.

"Shiromaru is as jealous as Hige was. And as Kiba are now over you I guess."

"Are you a dog-nin, Yuki-sama? I thought only bloodrelated Inuzukas were dog-nins in Konoha."

"They are. Well, from the beginning. I guess I am a dog-nin now... Shiromaru was Higes nin-dog. But then he died when Tsume was just a little girl." Yuki held up her right hand. There were bitemarks on the same spot as her left hand. These however was from a dog. "An Inuzuka and his dog has blended their chakras since the day they were brought together. That's why nin-dogs live so long. Hige died on a mission. He died in Shiromarus arms. Shiromaru chose to die together with him. But Hige would have none of it. He told Shiromaru to take care of me and our daughter. So Shiromaru came back. Alone. He marked me that night. It's different however from the way Hige marked me. Shiromarus are not my mate, he is my companion. He has the same relationship to me now that he had to Hige. He is my nin-dog. Even though I can't do combined attacks with him as easily. I'm not animalistic enough. Hige was the clanleader. But since Tsume was just a child she could not take over the clan. So they put that on me. I became temporary clan-leader until Tsume was old enough. I got this, then. To show everybody who and what I was." she pointed to the red triangle. "I couldn't do the two on my cheeks that every bloodrelated Inuzuka gets. It was not right. So I did this. I'm truly devoted to the Inuzuka-clan and everybody that belongs to it. Such as yourself. I will do everything to let Kiba have you as his mate."

Neji nodded.

"But I want to know something. For Kiba this is for life. He won't look at another ever again. That should tell you something, considering the way f life he has been living since he became a teenager."

Nejis eyes darkened. He didn't want to think about all the people Kiba had sex with before himself. Maybe even been in love with at some point? Kiba belonged to him! Kiba was his! His! His! His!

The old woman started to chuckle.

"It seems like I have nothing to worry about. It seems like you think of this as a life-commitment as well."

The ability too look into peoples souls.

"I love him. I haven't taken the words in my mouth since my father died. That should tell you something about me." Neji said.

"I believe you. I truly do. I see in you what I held myself. The Inuzukas are wonderful people, Neji. No one can hold greater love than them. He will love you to the end of this world and longer. Just as Hige still loves me and I him. And the way I hope you will. Oh! And one more thing."

"What?"

"I highly suggest that you don't go on missions together anymore."

"What? Why?"

"He's your mate now. He will try to protect you when you get in danger. That is really annoying when you're trying to do your job as a ninja yourself. Kiba knows you don't need protection. It's just his instincts. I'm sorry to say this but... you're the woman in this relationship."

Nejis eyes widened and he dropped his jaw.

"I am nothing of the sort!! I am very much a man thank you!"

Yuki and Shiromaru chuckled. Neji could feel the vibrations from the big dog into his own chest. Geez, that dog was like a living boom-box wasn't he?

"You can't say The Pup is the woman now can you?" Shiromaru said and shook his head.

"I can inform you that neither of us are a woman! We are both men and both act as men!"

"Move! Move! Coming through!" a chuunin came running and tore the door open to the conference-room behind them.

"Hokage-sama! An important message!"

Neji got to his feet and went inside again while Tsunade read the message. Yuki and Shiromaru followed him. Neji felt a hand on his shoulder. The old woman was using him for support. He saw several of the Inuzukas smirk at this, except Kiba who grinned. Yuki liked Neji. She touched him. She trusted him to be a support for her, something she didn't entrust to just anybody.

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Tsunade yelled out with her most serious voice. Kibas head jerked back to her.

"Hai!"

"You and Akamaru will leave for Suna first thing in the morning! You have a mission there. I will tell you the details when we are in private."

"A mission?" Tsume said and frowned. "Now? Shouldn't another shinobi be sent? We are in the middle of a very important meeting."

"I am very aware of that, but the mission require an Inuzuka and Kiba has been especially requested for. He will be sent. The meeting does not really require the presence of Kiba anyway. We all know his wishes. The meeting can go on without him if that is the wishes of the two clans. It will however be postponed until tomorrow if that is the case. I need to go over the mission with Kiba and Akamaru now." Tsunade got to her feet and walked towards the door. "Kiba! Akamaru! Follow me!"

"Hai!" Kiba got to his feet and followed the Hokage out with Akamaru close behind.

Neji watched him go. Kiba turned around and smiled at him, walking backwards for a few steps until Neji returned his smile. When the three figures disappeared around the corner, Neji couldn't help but to frown and bite his lip a little nervously. Suna. Suna meant Kankuro. Neji shook his head to get rid of the mental pictures of the dog-nin and puppet-master together. He knew the two of them had shared a bed more than once. He felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze him and he looked over to see Yukis face.

"He won't even look at him." she said. She looked over at the two clans rising to leave. Neji nodded.

"I need to speak with my uncle, Yuki-sama."

"Hai." she let go off his shoulder and grabbed a hold of Shiromarus fur. Neji smiled at her and she smiled back. The power to see into peoples souls. How come hadn't she known about Higes feelings for her until he told her?

"Uncle." Neji said and hurried up to Hiashi. Neji bowed and kept his gaze on the floor. "May I have a word with you?"

The answer didn't come at once and Neji knew his uncle had some sort of inner battle. Neji knew what kind as well. According to the laws and traditions of the Hyuugas, Neji had no right to speak to his uncle. But being the son of Hiashis twin-brother always had given him some small advantages. He hoped this was such a moment.

"Hai." Hiashi nodded. "Leave us alone." He said to his fellow Hyuugas who were waiting for him. All the Inuzukas had already left. All except Tsume and Kuromaru.

"Neji?" Kuromaru said and growled a little towards the head of the Hyuuga-clan.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Neji smiled towards him.

"We'll wait outside." Tsume said.

"It's not necessary."

"We'll do it anyway." Tsume said in a voice that said 'no arguments'. She closed the door behind her and Kuromaru.

Hiashi sat down on the floor and Neji sat down in front of him.

"So? What do you wish to say?" Hiashi asked and laid his hands on his knees.

"I know I have done something that can not be easily forgiven. Something you even have the right to activate my seal for. I know you want me to say 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll come back'. But I won't."

"Neji. Do you know what sort of position you have put me in? The elders demand strict diciplination. You need to come home. There's still a way to make things right."

"The Hyuuga-compound has never been my home, uncle. Not since my father died. For me it's just houses with people I share blood with. I've never been happy there since I was little. With Kiba... I'm happy. His family welcomed me without second thoughts. They are happy that Kiba had found somebody to love."

"A marriage is so much more than love, Neji."

"It shouldn't be. I know love can grow between people. But I don't want anybody else than Kiba. No one else is good enough. And... I'm sorry uncle, but I can never marry a woman. Just the thought of being together with a woman... It repels me. I will never be able to have children with a woman. It's impossible. I won't be able to go through with it. Both for the sake of having sex with a woman and that I can never judge anybody to the life of a branchmember. To be lesser. To not be so much worth as somebody else. I can't."

Hiashi didn't answer. He had never heard anything like this before. When Hinata had said it too him, he hadn't really listened. But now…

"The bond between an Inuzuka and his or her mate can not be broken. Kiba will never stop seeing me as his mate. And I... I will always see him as my husband. I love him. I've loved him for a long time. Longer than I actually care to admit, even to him. Now I have him and I won't let him go. I'm staying with him. You can seal away my Byakugan... I hope you wont but... I will sacrifice it if it's necessary. I'll sacrifice everything for the sake of being with him."

"How can he ask this of you?"

"He's not asking me for anything. He told me several times that there was no going back once he marked me. I told him just as many times that I wanted it. This is my decision. The only one I've ever made on my own when it comes to my life. My father chose death in your place to get out. I'm choosing life with Kiba."

They sat there quiet for a while. Both avoiding the other persons eyes.

"I should go." Neji said and stood up. "If Kiba's going to Suna, he'll be away for a while. I'd like to spend as much time with him as I can before he goes."

"Hn." Hiashi answered. Neji bowed to his uncle and left the room. Hiashi looked at the closed door, after his nephew.

"Hizashi... Seems like I've failed you once again..."

**Gasp! What does he mean by that?! Does he see his own choice or Nejis choice as a failure? Hmm… **

**When I wrote this I had to do some name-research. 'Shiro' means 'white'. Therefore Shiromaru. 'Hige' means 'whiskers' and yes I sort of stole it from Wolves Rain. Ah…Two hot Kibas. You can blame a girl for becoming a puddle of goo. I thought I should name 'Hige' 'Toboe' at first since 'howling' sounds cooler than 'whiskers'. But… Toboe in Wolves Rain is a cute little puppy-boy. Hige would fit in better in being the father of Tsume and grandfather of Kiba. So Hige it became. **

**When I started thinking of Kibas grandmother I started to call her Yuki. That was before I decided she would be all white as well. But when that idea came to me I thought I should get her a name that fit in, so I did some research, and found out that 'Yuki' means 'snow'. O.O Lucky! Wee! **

**Review! Give my ego a boost! **

**And please tell me what kind of GaaxNeji story you'd like from the choises in the beginning! Thanks! **


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to make you dissapointed. This is not a chapter. It's just that I have gotten some reviews for this story lately and I feel that I have to say this.

I'm not into this couple anymore. I think what I have written so far is bad and not worthy to get a continuation. But before you start to bitch at me: 

**IT WILL BE FINISHED!**

When I have finished either "Playing with the Toys" or "God, it burns..." I will rewrite this and write an ending to it. Please note that I'm doing this for you guys. I know how annoying it is when authors abandon their stories. I. Am. Not. Abandoning. Anything! You hear me? For your sake.

I won't really change anything in the plot so far. It's just that I don't like the way i have written it. I'm a better author than this. So look forward to a better 'I Dreamt About You' and please respect my decision.

Thank you.

/_Mako75_


End file.
